


She's the Sun

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Reader Presumed Female, Yuri, friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's your best friend in the whole world. You're not the only one who loves her. But you are the one she loves back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the Sun

Getting access to the rooftop at Karasuno was a bit tricker than you’d admit. Most of the time it was locked, and the times when it wasn’t there was a maintenance crew up there. Honestly, why did they show students eating on the roof in anime if that wasn’t at all possible in real life! But you struck lucky one sunny spring day. You took a deep breath as you walked onto the concrete. Your heart was thudding hard and fast, you could hear the constant thrum in your ears. You knew in your heart that she wouldn’t feel the same way as you. She was stunning and boys literally threw themselves down at her feet, a pair of them specifically. But you couldn’t hide your affections anymore. So with bated breath you returned the text Kiyoko sent, asking where you went when lunch started. You told her to meet you on the roof.

When the ebony haired beauty made her way to the rooftop, more than a little curious about your meeting spot, you were pacing back and forth. Your arms were crossed as you muttered to yourself. “(y/n)-chan?” She asked, pulling you out of your reverie. You jumped slightly before turning to face her fully. Kiyoko tilted her head slightly, why was your smile so forced? Were you angry with her and that’s why you wanted to meet in private?  
“K-Kiyoko-chan! You, uh, made it.” You smoothed your skirt as you took a deep breath, looking to the side. “Look, I have something to say. And I know how you’re gonna take it, but I want to say it anyway.” Kiyoko’s heart dropped slightly, sure you had to be angry over something. She was just thankful you opted to try to talk it out instead of ignoring her. She watched as you turned around so that your back was facing her. Already your cheeks had begun to burn. “I like you. A lot, more than a friend. And I know that you don’t feel the same, I’m not asking you to accept my feelings. I’ll try and move on, I just wanted you to know, for some stupid reason.”  
Her voice was quiet, caught in the back of her throat, “Don’t.” She strode forward and pulled you into a tight hug. You turned your head to look at her and were shocked to see small lines of moisture trailing down her perfect skin. “Don’t move on. I like you too. So much (y/n)-chan.” A rare smile was on her face and it absolutely blew you away.  
You turned to face her and took her hands, “Really?!”  
She nodded and wiped under her eyes, but the lingering redness remained. “Really.”  
Your mind blanked. Really, you hadn’t thought it would go this far. “Uh, so would you go out with me?”  
She nodded with a grin, “I’d love to!”  
At that moment, she was the sun and you could have melted right then and there.

Tanaka and Nishinoya got suspicious when Kiyoko had the slightest of skips in her step as she walked into practice. Even worse was when they saw the red under her eyes, evidence she’d been crying.  
“Shimizu-senpai!” They cried out in tandem, putting on their game faces, “What happened?”  
“Did someone hurt you?”  
“We’ll kick their asses!”  
“I’m fine.” She promised, pushing them to get back to stretching. “Really.” Nevertheless the ends of her mouth curled upward. She cried, but was happy about it? And why did she seem to be checking her phone more than usual, she normally was never texted this much.  
They were walking back from practice when they continued their banter, “Boyfriend, she definitely has a boyfriend.”  
“Do you think it’s someone from our school?”  
“Duh, why else would she come back from lunch crying?”  
“He could have called her, maybe it’s that jerk from Seijoh!”  
The very thought of the handsome and popular Oikawa dating the beautiful and popular Kiyoko sent the boys screaming into the night, only for them to be shouted at by their coach.  
“Shut the hell up!”

“Kiyoko, c’mon! We should do this, it’s always fun!” You said as you pointed to a photo booth. The two of you went on a simple date to the mall. Window shopping, getting lunch, nothing fancy but still providing entertainment and fun for the two of you. Your pinkies were linked as you hopped in place.  
Her cheeks flushed slightly but she nodded, following you inside and pulling the curtain shut. Even the thick material didn’t completely mask the sound as more and more teenagers arrived. School let out early on Saturdays, which left plenty of the day to goof around, just as the two of you were doing.  
You pushed your coins into the slot before settling down on the bench next to her. You took a deep breath before linking your fingers with hers. She chuckled before grabbing onto your hand in earnest, holding it tightly on her leg. The lights turned on, blinding you momentarily. A small beep counted down before the picture was taken. You both leaned in so you could be seen in the frame and grinned. Your heart raced and in the proximity you could smell the perfume she wore. It was flowery and mature and it suited her perfectly.  
She glanced over and saw you looking at her and chuckled slightly, your foreheads pressed together. You felt her hair skim your cheek and it was impossibly soft. Another flash signified that the picture had been taken. The beeps fell upon deaf ears as she lifted her pale hand and pressed it against your cheek.  
She was a bit squeamish when it came to expressing affection in public, but right now it was just you and her. Her ashen eyes looked into yours before sliding shut as your lips pressed together.

You stood outside of the booth, tapping your foot somewhat impatiently as you waited for the pictures to print out. “Be patient.” Your girlfriend’s soft voice said as she stood beside you.  
“It’s hard when the stupid thing takes forever.” You grumbled. The machine grumbled before spitting out a pair of sticker sheets, each one with a handful of each photo, decorated with doodles of stars and hearts and, in one case, a volleyball.  
You grabbed them and handed one to her, looking over the pictures with fondness. The first one was of your stiff smile, the second your blushing face while Kiyoko leaned into you. The third photo was of your kiss, the very first kiss shared between you two. The first of what you hoped to be many many more. The final two were you staring at her in shock while she hid a chuckle with her hand and the pair of you together, an arm around each other as you held one another close. She smiled bigger than in the first photo, proud of her accomplishment. You beamed from ear to ear, flashing a peace sign at the camera.  
Kiyoko tucked hers into her purse for safekeeping, “I almost don’t want to use them.”  
“Huh?” You looked at her with a raised brow.  
She cleared her throat and glanced away, “It’s a memento from our first date. I want to cherish it.”  
You squealed and pulled her into a tight hug, your chin on her shoulder. “Kiyoko you’re too cute!”

You stood outside the gym, nerves tied in knots. Inside the gym was a group of some of the loudest boys you had ever met in your life. They had an intimidating air to them that made you want to turn tail whenever you saw any of them. Plus the two that practically worshipped your girlfriend were in there as well. But, looking down at the bento you worked so hard on the night before, you wanted to go inside and give it to her.  
You had almost convinced yourself just to go home and give her a fresh one during lunch when the door opened. You jumped and hid the box behind your back, recognizing the grey haired boy from class. He was always perfectly nice to everyone and let you copy his notes if you missed something.  
“Hey (l/n)-san, do you need something?”  
You swallowed thickly as you rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet. “Is, is it okay if I come in for a second? It won’t be long, I just need to talk to Kiyoko.”  
He glanced back at the ricocheting volleyballs that bounced all over the gym. One could easily get taken down if they weren’t paying attention. “We have break in a few minutes, can you wait until then?”  
You nodded vigorously, leaning against the wall beside the door. You held the bento box close, hoping she would like it, that she would be willing to eat it. You knew that volleyball practices had a tendency to run late, surely she got hungry right? The door opened again and Sugawara motioned that it was okay for you to come inside. You nodded once more before hurrying in.  
“Kiyoko!” You called out once you stepped in. Her and along with a few others looked over at you. You approached her on shaky legs before holding the bento out. “I, uh, made this for you. I hope you like it.”  
Tanaka looked over at you as you stood before his queen.  
“A fangirl?” Nishinoya asked out loud.  
“Looks like it. Nothing we have to worry about.” Nevertheless they continued to watch the interaction, poised on the edge of their seats, just like they were when anyone interacted with her.  
Kiyoko took it and smiled, smoothing the hair from your forehead and pressing a soft kiss to the skin. “Thank you, I’m sure I’ll love it.”  
In an instant the dynamic duo had sprinted over, throwing themselves down on their knees. “If we give you stuff will we get forehead kisses too?!”  
Before Kiyoko had a chance to respond you spun around with a growl, “Not a chance!”  
“Huh? Why not??”  
Lightning formed in your eyes, and you realized you shouldn’t be scared by them because they’re just a couple of nerds with a crush. “Because the only one my girlfriend is going to be kissing is me!” You shouted at them.  
Kiyoko blushed but made no move to deny what you said. If anything, your anger over the boy’s behavior gave her a bit of pride.  
“G-Girlfriend?!” Tanaka exclaimed.  
“It’s true.” Her soft voice cut through the echo of his own loud one as she took your hand tightly, just like always. She gave you a stern look and you reeled it in, standing docile next to her.  
“Maybe that’s why she wouldn’t go out with me.” Tanaka said, rubbing his chin.  
“No, it’s because you’re a huge loser.” You called to him as Kiyoko walked you to the door. She stepped out and let the door close behind her before tilting your chin up and giving you a soft kiss goodbye.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“What?” You replied, “No way, I’m waiting here ‘til practice is over, then I’m walking you home.” You said with a smile.  
“Huh? Are you sure? You don’t--”  
“I know I don’t have to. I want to! Besides, then I get another kiss.”


End file.
